Volturi Royalty
by Anna Potter Black
Summary: When Bella, Rosalie and Esme find out that they have been lied to...they move on and become Vampire Royalty  Pairings are: Esme/Marcus, Demetri/Amberlynne, Santiago/Kyra, Ginny/Embry, Bella/Kristopher, Rosalie/Felix, and others


_Volturi Royalty_

_Cullen_

Cast:

Acacia Montgomery-Cullen-Masen: Ashley Tisdale

Edward Masen: Robert Pattinson

Flyss Montgomery-Cullen: Kate Hudson

Carlisle Cullen: Peter Facinelli

Sabrina Stewart-McCarthy: Hilary Duff

Emmett McCarthy: Kellan Lutz

_The Volturi Princesses and Queens_

Rosalie Hale-Volturi: Nikki Reed

Felix Volturi: Daniel Cudmore

Isabella Swan- Volturi -Edwards: Kristen Stewart

Kristopher Edwards: Paul Wesley

Esme Platt-Cullen-Volturi: Elisabeth Reeser

Marcus Volturi: Christopher Heyerdahl

Sulpicia Volturi: Helena Bohman Carter

Aro Volturi: Michael Sheen

Athenodora Volturi: Ali Larter

Caius Volturi: Paul Bettany

Amberlynne Potter Volturi: Joss Stone

Demetri Volturi: Charlie Bewley

Kyra Potter Volturi: Joss Stone

Santiago Volturi: Joe Manganiello (_Alcide _Herveaux from True Blood)

Ginny Potter Volturi Call: Hayley Williams

Embry Call: Kiowa Gordon

Mary Alice Brandon Volturi: Ashley Greene

Major Jasper Whitlock Hale: Jackson Rathbone

Jane Volturi: Dakota Fanning

Alec Volturi: Cameron Bright

Heidi Volturi: Noot Seear

Corin Volturi: Scott Speedman

* * *

Prologue: Once upon a time

1901-Chicago, Illinois

Carlisle watched his Succubus lover get ready to have this child, no _his_ child. He had learned only those who were magical-or created out of magic-can have a male vampire's child.

It took four hours and when the baby girl cried her lungs out he grinned.

"Acacia Flyss Montgomery-Cullen," Flyss Montgomery told him. Writing it down on her birth certificate, he was grinning

2006-Manhattan, New York

Carlisle watched his 'seventeen' year old daughter sleep in her neon pink princess bed and smiled. Acacia inherited all of Flyss' looks except for her hair. She had his blond hair but she didn't need to sleep for the regulated eight hours-but for four hours.

Flyss wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin on his shoulder.

"She's beautiful when she sleeps," he murmured. Flyss smiled at him radiantly. "Just like you."

"Come on to bed…" she whispered and they went into her room.

Carlisle had already given Edward his permission to be with Acacia and Edward was watching Acacia sleep with his mother's ring ready to place on her finger.

It turns out that Elisabeth Masen had two engagement rings while one was made out of beautiful diamonds, the other was just a simple diamond on a band.

* * *

2006-Forks, Washington

Esme Cullen was staring at her reflection in the mirror and saw only sadness. She had been married to Carlisle ten months after her change and yet, he hasn't cherished her.

She could tell from the happy smile on his face when he walks in that some _floozy _or _nurse_ was having sex with him as he always smelled of red poppies and those veronica speedwell flowers.

If she could cry, tears would be flowing down her face. She had loved him from the time she was sixteen and yet, he couldn't love her. He didn't love her the way a married man would for his wife. She was just some girl he was playing with as the last time they were ever intimate, he was rough which she hated.

Soon, Esme would find out the truth and she would either leave him or stay there.

* * *

2006-Forks, Washington

Rosalie Lillian Hale has always considered herself beautiful but lately, she feels as though Emmett doesn't love her the way she loves him and it breaks her heart. She gave herself to him freely and all those weddings, each one of those vows she told him were from all the years they had loved one another and he could only repeat what he had said all those times before.

She knew that there was another woman involved. It wasn't the awful mallow scent on his clothes but the fact that she saw a strand of blond hair on his boxers. She knew that it wasn't hers as the last time they were ever intimate back in 2004 but that his…cheating ways came up to be.

She was going to confront him soon and if he was cheating then she was going to leave him.

* * *

2006-Forks, Washington

Isabella Swan has always known that there was something with Edward after her attack in Phoenix as he is always busy with something else or he his helping Esme with her but he had always smelled of lilacs and oleander.

She did feel some kind of love for him but the question was-did she love him like a friend or more.

* * *

2006-Forks, Washington

The house on the other side of Forks was now occupied by three redheaded girls all the ages of eighteen.

The first girl smiled as her dark red hair with pink streaks began to unpack her simple necessities in the middle room.

The second redheaded girl did the same in the last room and the last redheaded girl did the same in the first room.

The first girl-Amberlynne Lilybella Potter Volturi was the birth daughter of James Potter-Volturi and his wife Lilybella 'Lily' Evans-Potter Volturi and the granddaughter of one Aro and Sulpicia Volturi, making her a Volturi Princess.

The second girl was Amberlynne's identical twin sister-Kyra Didyme Potter Volturi while the last girl was the girl her parents adopted and their best friend Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasley-or as she likes to be called 'Ginny Sulpicia Potter Volturi'.

Kyra had felt sadness in Forks from three different people-two vampires and one human-and the Kings sent them to figure it all out.

* * *

2006-Maine, Rhode Island

Sabrina Stewart was giggling as her boyfriend was playing in the pool with her this night. Emmett McCarthy grinned.

At least Rosalie hasn't figured out that he was cheating on her with his gorgeous twenty six year old woman who looks to be seventeen.

* * *

2006-September 13, Forks, Washington-Cullen Manor

Bella hated this huge birthday party and Alice had told her in private that Edward thought she would like it. So to indulge Edward, she agreed to this farce.

The only good news happened to be that her three new friends-Amber, Kyra and Ginny Potter were here.

Ginny looked at Amber who nodded and Kyra snapped her fingers, freezing everyone in place while they took a DVD as well as Bella's present from her frozen fingers.

Amber put in the DVD and had gotten it ready to Flyss Montgomery-Cullen's scene while Kyra unwrapped Bella's present.

Once everything was ready for them to see, Kyra snapped her fingers again and Ginny was standing in front of the television.

"Dr. Cullen are you having an affair with this woman?" she asked as she stepped aside and Flyss' image was seen on the screen.

Carlisle was caught and at his nod, Esme dry sobbed silently.

"I've been with her since eighteen forty four," he whispered. Silence was what filled the room and Alice screamed at him.

"HOW COULD YOU BREAK HER HEART?" Alice was very pissed off but Amber put her hand in front of Alice's face.

"Let the slut speak-this is a DVD that we had taken when we interviewed the Succubus." Amber replied.

When Alice and everyone else was silent, Amber pressed play.

(Amber-_italic_…Flyss-**bold**)

"_State your full name, age and species please."_

"**Flyss Acacia Montgomery-Cullen, my age is 300 though I look younger and I am a Succubus."**

"_Do you know Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"_

"**Yes, he is my lover/husband/father of my daughter Acacia."**

"_Did you know that he is happily married?"_

"**I did know that he was married once but he left her-I think he said that her name was Esme or something."**

Esme ran out of the room and locked herself in the guest room. She didn't want to be near that man. Rosalie, Alice and Bella wanted to go and soothe her but Ginny was blocking the way.

"There's more on this DVD." Kyra said from the couch where she was lounging. Ginny ended up switching it from Flyss' segment to a blond girl's segment

"Meet Sabrina Stewart." Were the words out of Kyra's mouth.

(Kyra-_italic_…Sabrina-**bold**)

"_State your full name, age and species please."_

"**Sabrina Marina Stewart, my age is 26 though I look to be seventeen and I am a Succubus."**

"_Do you know Emmett McCarthy?"_

"**Yes, he is my lover/boyfriend."**

"_Did you know that he is happily married?"_

"**I did know that he was married once but he left her-I think he said that her name was Rosalie or something."**

Rosalie's fury was nothing no one would have survived. She grabbed the collar of Emmett's jacket which Emmett was wearing and she threw him right out the window before shouting, "We are over!"

Kyra giggled before smiling. "One more video but I think we could skip it."

Ginny sighed but shook her head. "That be the case, she would never know."

"Then show it." Were the words out of Jasper's mouth. He was silently fuming over all this information. He wasn't taking the Cullen name and one look at Alice, she looked ready to denounce it.

Ginny's eyes met Bella's and Bella knew.

"What is her name?" she asked Edward before she threw the present he got her at his face.

"Acacia Montgomery-Cullen." She ran from him.

Amber, Kyra and Ginny were watching the scenes unfold.

"This is better than those damn soaps that are always on." Ginny said with a giggle. Alice was ready to tear her hair out but Kyra shook her head.

"Our real names are…drum-roll please-" she said but Amber groaned.

"Get on with the names already!" she hissed.

Kyra stuck her tongue out. "Spoilsport."

"Ginny Sulpicia Volturi-adopted daughter to James and Lilybella Volturi." Ginny said with a bow.

Alice was in total shock.

Amber stood up. "Amberlynne-or just Amber-Lilybella Volturi, full blooded daughter to James and Lilybella Volturi."

Jasper's eyes widened.

"Kyra Didyme Volturi-Amber's identical twin sister and full blooded daughter to James and Lilybella Volturi."

Everyone was in shock.

* * *

End Prologue and Chapter 1


End file.
